


His Bite Is Work Than His Bark

by TheAlphasGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Against Her Will, Alpha!Isaac, Biting, F/M, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, Wolf!Lydia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlphasGirl/pseuds/TheAlphasGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is the Alpha and he wants Lydia in his pack. She knows to much about the consequences though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Bite Is Work Than His Bark

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammar and choppiness. Requested by apackofgum on Tumblr.

Aiden and Lydia were too close.

 

 _Way too close_ , Isaac thought with a loud growl.

 

A freshmen walking by heard him, gasped, and ran away. He couldn’t find it in his heart to care. He was too busy staring at the pair down the hall.

 

The strawberry blonde was leaning into the Alpha flirtatiously, one hand on his arm, and the other twirling through her soft locks. She leaned forward, closer to him, whispering and smiling up at him with a heated gaze-

 

He needed to stop this. **Now.**

 

 

  
Just as he was about to run in and kill the other Alpha, Scott placed a hand on his chest.

 

“Dude, you can’t kill him in public. Besides you brought this on yourself-”

 

Isaac whirled around, a growl vibrating his whole body. “I brought this on myself?!?! How did I bring this on myself?”

 

“Isaac, you took away her choice. We understand why you did it, but you can’t just expect her to lay back and show you her belly. She’s too stubborn for that.” The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes at his Alpha’s stupidity.  He patted his shoulder and made his way to his History class.

 

His gaze wandered back over to his defiant Beta. The scar of his bite stood out prominently on her shoulder, warning off other wolves. Except for the idiot leaning into her, of course. Some guys just can’t take a hint. Her hair was curlier and glossier, and her eyes were brighter. On top of that her hips had widened considerably. Lydia was a curvy girl by birth and the change had only brought those curves out more. Deaton said that her body recognized itself as the only female and that it knew it would have to bear many pups in order to keep the pack going. Of course, Isaac had warned the boys (Stiles, Scott, Derek, and Boyd) that no one was to touch her.

 

_Crimson eyes followed her every move. The wolf in the dark was biding it’s time. Waiting for the perfect moment to claim her.  She was to smart of a person to take the bite willingly. So his wolf was making the choice for her._

_The beast paced back and forth. What was she doing? She always let that little rat out as soon as she got home. He waited, his patience dwindling. Every second spent without  the bite  was another second she was vulnerable. He knew she was special and he knew that other wolves could see that too._

_“Come on, Prada. Momma has Trig work to do.”_

_His heart raced when he saw her head of strawberry blonde curls. Fuck she was gorgeous. He couldn’t wait to see her after she turned._

_Paws crunching the dried leaves under him, he stepped from the darkness and into the rays of her porch light. Prada immediately started barking but a quick glance from his crimson eyes had the little rat running behind Lydia’s legs with a whimper._

_Her hazel eyes widened as she took in his huge furry form. What did she do? She tried to run but he stepped in front of her, baring his teeth in warning.._

_Surprisingly, she found herself relaxing under his heated red gaze and, almost in a daze, she dropped to her knees in front of him. Chest rumbling with a purr of pride, Isaac ran his cold nose over the contours of her body. First, her arms. Then her shoulder. He pressed the cold tip to her pulse and licked the spot gently, making sure his scent was deeply imbedded in her skin. Next, he shoved his nose between her breasts and down to the juncture between her thighs. Growling at the skimpy yellow fabric that was keeping him from scenting her, his fangs cut through it like butter._

_Inhaling deeply, he pressed his nose deep into her heat, blocked by her panties. She smelled like roses and chocolate. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and he found himself moving closer to her. Soon, he was standing above her with her back on the grass of her backyard. His nose was pressed against hers._

_“P-please. Don’t hurt me.” she whimpered and looked up, pleadingly, into his eyes._

 

My sweet,sweet Lydia… I’m saving you, _he thought. And before she could react  he sunk his teeth into her neck._


End file.
